Current technology allows for identification systems that may identify objects, such as pets, if they become lost. Typically, the pet may be microchipped and identified using that microchip. However, many times these recovery systems fail and the object that has been microchipped cannot be identified. Failures in these systems may include the finding party not knowing that the recovery services exist, the finding party having difficulty finding owner information, etc.
These systems often waste a considerable amount of time trying to identify a missing object's origin. Typically, an object may be microchipped and registered in a microchip vendor's database along with contact information associated with the object owner, but this information is virtually useless if the object owner or individuals who located the lost objects have no way to access it. Furthermore, it may be necessary to know the particular microchip manufacturer prior to determining which database needs to be searched, but many object owners or object finders have no idea who manufactured a microchip or the microchip number associated therewith. Objects for which this information is not available may never be reunited with their owner.
Therefore a need exists for an object recovery system that allows microchip information to be easily accessible and made globally available via general search engines.